


Hell Hath No Fury Like...

by JahStorybook



Series: The Misadventures of Tf2 [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angry Sniper, Angry Spy, Angst, Background Relationships, Background Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Background Soldier/Demoman, Dad Spy, Dad Spy Centric, Depressed Scout, Focuses on just beating the hell out of some Blu's, Fore warning Sniper fucks a Spy up, Gen, M/M, Scout has Suicidal thoughts/, Short Scout, Trans Character, Trans Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: Shoving his problems down has worked for the past few weeks, but after the Blu team hatches a plan to drag Red down, Scout has to come to terms with the treatment he faces from the merenaries on the opposite team, for pride's sake. He's given up on the idea of Revenge. Certain teammates of his have not.





	1. Chapter 1

A burn mark here, a small nick there, little things that Spy may have overlooked on anyone else. Not on Scout, though. Not anymore. Those small marks turned big, cuts into gashes, singes into blackened burns.

He had seen the Blu Spy catch Scout and dig the burning end of his cigarette into the boy's throat and that alone had made something in him snap. While Scout had just gone about the rest of the match pretending nothing happened, Spy spent every second hunting down his Blu counterpart. That incident was the start of something bad.

Ever since then, Spy had taken to noticing whenever Scout was marked up more than usual and he wasn't the only one. Sniper noticed soon after Spy, probably seeing as how he was closest with Scout, and Engi saw it happening first hand when the runner was capping a point and a Soldier got ahold of him.

The rules did not go into detail regarding torture, but they clearly stated if you catch an enemy you kill them, not leave them to suffer, but it was impossible to prove that Scout hadn't simply gotten free every time a Spy grabbed him from behind and carved words into his skin, or each time a Heavy pummeled him into the ground. The abuse was obvious, and yet because of their job it was written off as a hazard of their work.

The Blu team seemed to hold a grudge against him, or picked Scout simply because he was smaller than the rest, and by the end of each match he always looked worse for wear, which is how Medic found out. Respawn only works if they kill you, after all.

After that Medic told Heavy, and Heavy pointed it out to Soldier, and Soldier always screamed his concerns to Demo in the throws of passion. Pyro had been the only one who Scout confided in on his own, but by then everyone already knew. Everyone knew, and by god they were not happy.

The Blu team's goal was obvious. Weaken Scout and lower the Red team's performance bit by bit; as the fastest but least guarded member of the team, Scout _would _be the perfect choice. When a Pyro took an axe to his legs and left him to bleed a whole match, Scout couldn't even call for Medic due to the pain.

Scout's acceptance of his own hellish treatment only helped them along as he hardly ever sought vengeance, choosing instead to suffer in silence or move past it. Spy would have to fix that, make Scout understand that he needed to retaliate. How, he wasn't sure, but Spy was a planner, if nothing else.

Even knowing how upset his teammates were, Spy hadn't counted on everyone being on the same page, but to his surprise they were as pissed off as he was. Although for different reasons, Spy would suspect. 

Medic was probably angry at having his resources used up all on one member. Soldier and Heavy were infuriated that the enemy would stoop so low as to cheat. It was cowardly in their eyes. Demoman was angry that he hadn't noticed it happening on his own and Engineer was upset that Scout hadn't come to him for help.

Sniper and Pyro may be the only other two besides Spy who were angry sheerly for the fact that Scout was the one being targeted. Pyro was Scout's confidant and best friend, so that one didn't shock him. Sniper, though... Sniper's anger took Spy by surprise. 

His suspicions of the two were quickly becoming more than just suspicions. If the looks his son gave the loner weren't evidence enough, the ones he got back certainly were. Sniper looked at Scout as if he were some fallen angel he wanted to approach, to caress and sooth, but kept back out of some fear. Spy wasn't happy about that.

Putting suspicions aside, Sniper was angry, furious, and Spy could use that. Maybe a healthy dose of anger would snap Scout out of his bubble while the rest of them took their vengeance on Blu.

* * *

Sniper was the first one to approach Scout about the issue, whie the two were in his camper. He was cautious, gentle, hoping that a certain smoothness would keep Scout from running away or getting mad. So obviously he started with a simple,

"You're right bruised up, Pumpkin." Scout glanced at his lover, eyes big and hands clutching his arms tightly. How long had the runner carried on with this weight thinking no one know, Sniper wondered? "I've been minding my own, waiting for you to be the one to bring it up, but you clearly aren't going to."

"It's just left over from the match, Snipe. It happens to us all." Not technically a lie, but he's trying to hide it, Sniper thought to himself grimly. He got up from his little table and knelt on the floor before Scout, looking up at him.

"Sure, maybe once or twice a week, not every match. Scout, what they're doing to you is against the rules, you know that right?" Scout took a shaky breath, looking away from him. "Pumpkin, you've looked closer to a punching bag than a human for days now, maybe longer. It's killing you," he whispered, reaching up to touch Scout's jaw.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked and Sniper's hand slipped further up to gently hold Scout's face, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Don't be sorry. Don't you ever be sorry for feeling this way. You should know by now that I'll be your shield, Scout. I'll always be there to protect you. You just have to trust me, tell me when you're hurting." When he leaned back back, Scout's jaw was set tightly.

"They chose me cause I'm the weakest, didn't they?" Sniper frowned.

"You aren't weak. They chose you cause they underestimated you. You listen to me, Scout," Sniper said harshly. Scout glanced down at him, eyes darting from his eyes to his lips as he spoke. "You're not weak, not one bit. We're gonna show em' how wrong they are."


	2. Like A Mercenary Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You May notice that the start of this chapter is written a little odd, I did that on purpose and don’t worry it switches to a normal viewpoint halfway through the intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
Torture  
Gore  
Psychological warfare  
Triggering phrases  
Thoughts of suicide

They had a plan. A bloody good one too if they pulled it off. And Sniper was confident they would, pull it off that is.

Lay the trap. That was Soldier's job and he did beautiful work. The Demo didn't even see what hit him as he turned the corner ten minutes before the round was up. Soldier and Sniper were quick to drag him further into the base for interrogation purposes. 

Next was to steal the Blu's plan. Sniper didn’t even have to hit the drunkard before he started rambling on guiltily about how their Spy was the one who came up with the idea and how no one else was a fan of it but getting on a Spy's bad side was no better. He wailed about how he had no excuse and was sorry, but Sniper had heard enough and left the man for Soldier to deal with. He had to track down another Spy.

Sniper saw Soldier return after that, evidence of his own further interrogation drenching him from head to toe. If he weren't so pissed off at Blu and worked up over Scout, he may have felt bad. That was before remembering that the Blu Demo had done far worse to Soldier and vice versa. They always went back to friends in the end. Demo wasn't usually so deceitful.

Move the bait. Spy was in charge of keeping Scout 'safe' during the match while Scout did his part. He only made sure that he was seen watching whenever someone strayed too close to his son. Scout was faster than him, though, and even though the plan was for Scout to lead any of the enemies he could get away from the point, it was easier said than done. Despite the target on his back, only two mercenaries came after him and it was a Medic and Pyro duo. Spy stayed as close as he could but lost Scout in the chaos when a Heavy showed up and the their own Pyro stumbled by. 

Gather evidence. A camera set deep in the base would catch the chase and possible cheating as Scout lead Medic and Pyro to a secluded spot on the map. As long as Scout got them there, that is. Spy really hoped he got them there.

Win the round. With Scout and Spy leading some of the reds away, Demo, Medic, and Heavy were able to steal the point easily and get to the next one with little push back. Spy still couldn't find Scout, but things were going according to plan otherwise.

Regroup. Eight of of us. Something went wrong. Panic from Sniper. Anger from Spy. Pyro claimed he'd seen him heading towards the camera but fell back when the enemy medic returned.

The match was over so Medic, Sniper, Spy and Pyro moved quickly into the winding base, finding the camera where they left it and no sign of Scout. Time for a new plan.

* * *

”It was supposed to be in an’ out, no one touches him! Spy, how did this even happen? How did we get to this point?” While Sniper voiced his complaints in hushed whispers, Spy peaked over the one spot of cover they could find at the entrance to the enemy quarters. No one was guarding the entrance. They must be stationed somewhere just inside, then, with a vantage point of everyone coming in. 

“Sniper, I’m going to cloak and get in through the front door. I suggest you and the others find another way in, less you wish to be blown to pieces.” With a nod in reply, Spy cloaked and stood up, moving slowly towards the living quarters while Sniper lead Medic and Pyro around to supply pickup. They could handle most anything together.

Spy’s only concern was getting his child out with as little harm as possible. He had begun to sense a change in Scout the past few weeks, something dark taking hold of the boy, and this wouldn’t help. This whole ordeal was just the universe stirring the pot.

He worried. Too often no one notices, too often people slip away when they can't connect. Spy didn't want to wake up one day without a son, no matter what he'd done to run from him in the past. If Scout went down that dark path, he'd have to be there to pull him out. Nothing he'd seen had confirmed it yet, but he was trying to keep a better eye on the kid nowadays. Just in case.

Just in case.

* * *

Scout was terrified. His knees were shaking so hard he was afraid they'd hit him for thinking he was trying to escape. It was just Spy, Medic, and Engi with him. The Blu Engineer was something terrific on his own. His goggles lit up and that metal hand was always spinning like a fan inches from his face. 

Frightened as he was, Scout did his best not to show it. Spy's fed off weakness, so he'd have to keep his thoughts in check. The last thing he needed was to psych _himself_ out.

"You guys are gonna get in big trouble with the administrator for this," he warned when the enemy Spy began walking around him in slow, slow, circles. The stalk. The swarm. The shark's circle. The declaration that Scout was prey and Spy was predator. Scout hated that his heart sped up in response to such a cheesy tactic. 

“Yes, we know what you so bravely tried to do with your little cameras and your planning, but you know what they say about best laid plans, don’t you little Scout.” Spy got so close that Scout could feel the breath from his words and the warmth of his skin. Too close, far too close. "Now, before that meddling Spy and annoying Sniper bust in here and get themselves killed, I will make you beg for death."

He leaned back, smell of smoke and leather filling his nose even as he tried not to breathe. There was something else, some weird cologne he recognized from all the times Spy got this close. He wondered if that smell would haunt him in the future as much as it currently did.

"Stay back, you piece of-" something sharp his his face then, sending a stinging burn across his face and into his jaw. The force of the hit had turned the back of Spy's hand pink. Serves him right, Scout thought bitterly, tasting blood in his mouth. Darn, he'd bit his cheek.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make this any harder than it's already going to be," the merc warned. As if to prove his point, he threw his gloves down and slowly began rolling his cuffs back, exposing his stupid toned arms. 

"Or what, duestchbag? The worst you can do is kill me." Spy let out a small short laugh, smirk spreading across his face in the most evil way possible. 

"I think I could do much worse. You know, our Medic could use a living specimen when I'm done with you. If nothing else you could be a toy for him to hate fuck every night," Spy threatened, picking up his toothpick knife. "After I've had my fun."

"Oh I'm really scared! Tell you what, why don't you untie me and try your worst." His stomach was in so many knots he thought he'd vomit. He may still. Clearly unamused with him, Spy twirled his knife around and came back to face him. Scout's heart was still skipping a mile a minute in his chest but he kept his eyes opening and didn't look away from his torturer's. 

"If you scream, you don't deserve to wear that scout badge," Spy warned, intrigued glint in his eyes as he grabbed Scout's arm and held it still. Scout fought, wiggled and thrashed like there was no tomorrow, but when the knife bit into his skin he didn't scream. He wouldn't, not ever. Whatever Spy was carving into his flesh he could fix in respawn, and as Soldier always said, the pain is just in your head. He just had to not feel it, right?

Wrong. Spit and air alike hissed out of his clenched teeth as he kept any and all sound backed into his throat, wanting nothing more than to scream in this pompous asshole's face. Spy pulled back, admiring his handiwork before moving to Scout's other arm.

"I think this will do nicely, don't you. Let everyone know just who's bitch you are." At that, Scout actually bristled. He glanced down and felt his face go red at the Sniper badge carved into his arm. He looked over at the one Spy was working on and bit back a shout when he seen it was the Spy badge. 

"Think I'm yours, then, is that this is about? You tired of that twerp you blus got hangin' around? Want something fresher?" Spy's face turned crazy angry at that, and the knife dug deeper, cutting Scout off with a groan.

"Our Scout may be more annoying than you, but last I checked he's not sneaking off for some filthy bushman to defile every night." The way his nose turned up made Scout want to spit in his face, so that's exactly what he did.

"Fuck you man!" Spy backhanded him, blade slicing his cheek open. 

"Bored with this pace already? Fine, I'll just have to work harder." He let go of Scout's arm, grabbing the hem of his shirt with his other hand instead to start sawing at it with his blade. Immediately the situation was ten times worse, urging Scout to attempt a headbutt. Spy caught his throat, closing off his airway with a firm grip.

The knife strayed very close to the buckle of Engineer's device on his chest, making Scout tense. Spy seemed to notice and pushed the knife further, severing the straps keeping his chest flat. He couldn't exactly hide the snapping of the buckle, and he cursed when the hand at his neck let up. His shirt was yanked up and Spy looked down at the buckle in great confusion, horror. 

"What zhe hell-" Was all he got out before he was being yanked back.

Scout scuttled back as Spy was thrown into the wall, gasping for air he hadn't realized he needed. Sniper glanced at him quickly, assessing his injuries or maybe just assuring him everything was okay now, before stepping between the spook and him. As if waiting for just that, his teammates poured into the room, his father appearing right at his side. 

"Hurry," he whispered, arm appearing around his waist and lifting him to a stand. "Sniper!"

"I've got you covered, just keep to the wall," Sniper called, pulling his machete out of Spy's leg, where it appeared to have nearly severed it clean off, to stick it through the Engineer's back. There was screaming and blood and the sight of Spy's bone, piercing through his skin, made his knees weak.

Scout could barely keep up with what was happening or with his father as he was dragged away from the carnage. His shirt, still ripped open, was the only thing he could even focus on. 

Spy knew. The enemy Spy knew. He hid it so well, hadn't he? He'd been so careful. What was even the point of being rescued now? Vaguely he felt hands tugging his shirt closed, hiding him, but it was no use. They all were going to know, now.

* * *

Sure they'd taken care of Blu now, but Spy _knew_. He'd seen Scout's binder, seen the buckles tear and the flesh underneath. Scout ignored everything they said, Medic healing him, Sniper running callous hands through his hair. He was vaguely aware that the entire time it was happening, his father didn't once leave his side. 

After the gory dismemberment of every Blu member, Spy and Sniper rushed him to Medic while Pyro burning any evidence that they'd been there. Everyone had asked him if he was okay, what had happened, about the marks carved into his skin. Scout couldn't make sense of most of it. Everything was a blur. By the time he was alone, resting in Medic's lab still, his head rolled over to the medical supplies they'd left at his side. 

With no real intention, his hand lifted to trail along the bone saw Medic always kept handy. He picked up one of the 15 blades, holding it steady in his hands. He had the urge to sink it into his skin where that bastard had carved his symbol, just to reclaim it. Or better yet, maybe he'd just send himself through respawn. That would be good too.

Respawn sounded nice right now. A little relief sounded nice. Slowly, as if worried he'd drop it, he pulled the knife close and stared at it. He'd never intentionally gotten himself killed before. What would that feel like? Would the rush of chemicals be different? The ones he got running from a Pyro? The ones he got watching himself get blasted a hundred feet in the air to fall to his death. 

Would it get rid of this feeling that he was losing control of his life very fast?

He dropped the blade, hearing it clatter to the floor. These weren't good thoughts. He was healed, the marks on his skin were gone. He didn't need respawn. 


End file.
